A Change of Pace
by MistressCharee
Summary: Sheldon and Amy break up, and months later, Sheldon is dating Penny. Amy slowly works her way back into the gang, spending more and more time with Leonard.
1. I can't do this

Amy headed to the oh so familiar apartment, for the first time in months. After her and Sheldon had broken up, it hurt. A big part of her missed the gang, and seeing them, but she needed time. Then she found out that Sheldon and Penny had begun dating. Although thankful that Penny was honest with her, she felt the pang of betrayal. Her best friend and her exboyfriend...together.

As she hit the third floor landing, she let out a sigh. They never stopped speaking to her, or telling her to come over whenever she was ready. Leonard had been her shoulder to cry on recently, and he'd talked her into joining them for dinner. He knew what she was going through, and therefor, she knew he was the best one to take advice from.

The closer she got to their apartment, the tighter her grip on her purse became. "Relax, Amy Farrah Fowler. Relax." She told herself, moving forward. Her feet took the stairs, feeling heavy. Leonard had done his best not to discuss Sheldon and Penny's relationship with her unless she asked how they were.

Reaching apartment 4A, Amy knocked. A moment later, Leonard open the door, smiling. "Hello, Amy. I'm glad you could come, come on in!" He said, moving to the side to let her in. There, in the living room, was the whole gang, plus a face she didn't recognize.

"Hello everyone." She smiled. "Thanks for the invite, Leonard." Amy added, looking over at him. "Hello, I'm Amy." She said, approaching the new girl.

"Oh, sorry, I should have told you. That's Vickie. She's Raj's new girlfriend." Leonard explained as Vickie reached out and shook Amy's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Vickie said kindly. She had short, pixie like brown hair and hazel eyes. Amy was looking forward getting to know her once it was less awkward being back with the group. Everyone was paired off it seemed, except for her and Leonard- Raj had Vickie, Sheldon had Penny, Howard had Bernadette.

"So, Amy, how's work?" Penny asked, taking a bite of her pizza.

Amy shrugged. "Oh, ya know, cutting open brains and dealing with feisty little rats." She said with a small chuckle. "How's the Cheesecake Factory?"

"The same as always. People order food, I bring it. And get tipped poorly." Penny said, not really bothered by the fact of the matter. Sheldon shook his head and patted her leg.

"She left out that she landed a spot in a commercial, as well." He said, proudly, smiling at Penny. Amy shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this yet." She said before leaving. As much as she knew about the human brain, how to simply 'get over' a break up was a bit more difficult. She guessed it had something to do with her best friend.

Leonard watched her for a moment before going after her. He felt bad, having been the reason that she even showed up. Catching up to her on the second floor, he grabbed her arm gently. "Look, Amy, I'm sorry. Had I known it would have been that hard I wouldn't have asked you to come." He admitted sadly.

Amy shook her head. "No, it's okay Leonard. I think it was just overwhelming seeing everyone have someone, and then the way Sheldon looked at Penny." She told him, trying not to get teary eyed.

Sighing, Leonard licked his lips. "How about this. Let me get my keys, and I'll treat you to dinner. We can just talk and hang out." He suggested. He didn't have a problem with Amy anymore, and she'd come along way since hanging out with them.

"I don't know. I don't want to take you away from hanging out with the others."

"No, I insist. Besides, as you said, everyone up there has someone. I don't. Let them have a couples night. I'll meet you outside." He said, smiling at her before heading back up to the apartment to grab his keys.

Amy gave him a small smile and made her way down the stairs towards the front door. It was nice to have someone want to spend time with her, and just her.

She waited outside for a few minutes, enjoying the cool breeze before Leonard joined her. "Where would you like to go?" He asked, letting her choose. After all, she was the one that was upset. It had been hard at him at first, as well, but he'd gone through losing Penny before.

"Somewhere they serve alcohol. I don't intend to get drunk, but something to take the edge off would be nice." She told him as they made their way to his car.

"How's Italian sound?"

Amy simply nodded, sliding into the passanger's side. She was oddly looking forward to spending some one on one time with Leornard again. The last time they spent time like that together was at her co-workers wedding. Glancing over at him, she smiled at him.


	2. Is this a date?

After dinner, Amy was feeling much better, and Leonard was glad he'd asked her to dinner. They drove back to Amy's apartment in silence, both just thinking about dinner, and what they had talked about. At first it was mainly about how they felt about their ex's dating, and eventually made it's way to their lives. It was nice to get out and laugh for Amy.

"Leonard, was this a date?" Amy asked, curious, glancing over to him as they sat outside her apartment building. "I don't have much experience, and I'm not sure what constitutes as a date." She added, knowing that he would understand. 'Dating' Sheldon didn't give her all that much experience.

Leonard wasn't sure how to answer at first. He'd just figured it was two friends going out to dinner, but it did seem like a date. Smiling slightly, he nodded. "Sure, why not?" He had no objections to calling it that.

"Well, in that case, I had a lovely evening." She smiled back, feeling pretty good from the drinks she had. At least now she didn't get too buzzed from just a couple glasses of wine. Being friend with Penny helped her with that.

"I did, too, actually. Would you like to go out again?" He asked, somewhat cautiously. Leonard didn't know how Amy would feel dating her best friend's ex, even if Penny was with Sheldon. Not only that, but getting told 'no' was something that he was used to by now.

Amy nodded. "I'd like that." She admitted, slightly surprised with herself. "And Leonard? Thank you for tonight. I needed that. Maybe now I can really start to ease back into hanging out with everyone. Or just start trying to hang out with Penny again. One step at a time."

"Only do what you're comfortable with, Amy." He agreed. "Don't do too much. I can tell it bothered you when you came over tonight." It was hard on him, living with Sheldon, so he was actually a bit envious of Amy. She didn't have to see either of them daily.

"Yeah, you'd think I could get over this quicker with my knowledge of the human brain." She said with a half chuckle.

Leonard shook his head. "Just because you're intelligent doesn't mean it won't effect you like everyone else. Although, it is just Sheldon..." He said, glancing at her. "I'm sorry, that was mean."

Amy shrugged. "It's okay. But, I think I'll let you get home. I'm going to head up." She said, planning on take a warm bath.

"Alright. I'll text you and we can plan something again." He told her, wondering if he'd be getting questioned by Penny next time he ran into her.

Amy put her hand on the handle, and then shifted to face him. "Leonard, seeing as being Sheldon's girlfriend didn't really give me any of the...benefits of such, could I request something?" She asked, slightly blushing. He nodded, not saying anything, but he was very curious to see where this was going. "I kissed Sheldon. Once. He never kissed me back. Do you think we could...?"

He chuckled, shifting towards her. "Are you sure this isn't the alcohol talking?" Leonard had a feeling he should just go with it, but didn't want to do anything to make things worse for her.

"I'm sure." She replied after thinking for a moment. Of course, having her first 'real' kiss from Leonard wasn't something she'd ever thought of. However, when him and Penny had been together, she'd always talked about what a great guy he was. Hell, even when they weren't together she said that.

Leonard was about to ask if it had anything to do with Penny or Sheldon, but he knew that Amy wasn't like that. Hesitantly at first, Leonard leaned forward, surprised at how things had come in the past couple years. Putting his hand on Amy's head, he closed his eyes and kissed her. Amy had no experience, but did was felt right. Her eyes closed as well, kissing him back tentatively.

A couple moments later, they pulled away from each other. Amy smiled and let out a nervous chuckle. "So, that's what all the hype is about." She said. "Goodnight, Leonard." With that, she moved to open the door.

"Goodnight, Amy." Leonard said with a smile as she slide out of his car. He was oddly optimistic about where things seemed to be headed.


	3. On their way

A few days after their date, Amy received a text from Leonard. He asked her out for a movie and dinner that night, in hopes that she wasn't busy. Which, of course, she wasn't. After they confirmed their plans, Amy finished up her week day with a smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about kissing him, and hoped that tonight's date went just as well. The more she thought about it, the pinker her cheeks got. Even a few of her co-workers noticed, but didn't ask.

After work, she rushed home to find something to wear. Being friends with Penny had expanded her wardrobe. Just a little. It was still her conservative, comfortable style, but a tad updated. Her choice for that night was a simple light blue cardigan, white shirt, and dark blue skirt. Amy smoothed her hair, letting it stay down, as always. Up dos were reserved for special occasions.

At six, Leonard knocked on her door, letting out a breath. Dating always made him nervous, especially at first. He was dressed in black pants and a t-shirt. As the door opened, he smiled. "Hey, Amy. You look nice." He told her honestly. At first her style honestly confused him, but the more he got to know her, the more he understood. It worked for her.

"Hello, Leonard. Thank you, as do you." She nodded as she shut the door and locked it. "Did you have a specific movie in mind for tonight?" With Sheldon, things always went his way. Very rarely did they do what Amy wanted.

Shrugging, he walked with her down the hallway. "Not really. I figured we could grab a bite to eat, then see what's playing at the Galleria. That way if we have to wait a little, we can walk around." Leonard told her, pressing the elevator button. "If that's okay with you." He quickly added.

As they stepped in the elevator, Amy smiled over to him. "That sounds perfect, actually." It was nice having someone ask her input for once. "How does Chinese sound?" She offered her input more, not wanting him to think he had to think of anything.

"Chinese it is." He agreed as the elevator doors opened again. "So, now that we have a date plan, how was your day?"

"It was satisfactory. Although, I must admit that you asking me on a second date improved my mood." Amy admitted, slightly blushing. "How about yours? Anything interesting happen at work?"

Making their way through the lobby, he was surprised to hear their upcoming date improved her mood. It gave him a slight ego boost. Although, he decided not to comment on it at the moment. "Not really. Raj and Howard decided to go head to head at lunch of whose girlfriend was better." He shrugged, shaking his head. "Then Sheldon felt the need to point out who he was dating and that shut them up. Howard tried to play it off that he didn't care, that he never thought Penny was hot. Until Raj pointed out Penny broke Howard's nose for trying to kiss her." Lunch was either very boring, or very eventful.

Amy could imagine their two friends 'fighting' like that. Howard always felt the need to be the stud, and Raj seemed to want to prove something. "Wait, Penny broke Howard's nose? When?" She asked as they reached his car and he unlocked it. That was one story that she never heard.

Leonard waited until they were both in the car to reply. "It was a few years back. We had built this fighting robot, basically. When Penny came in to see what had gone through the door and nearly attacked her, Howard went too far. He had finally got her to the point that she was sick of him making comments towards her." He shrugged. "So, she went off on him. He went home and we didn't see him for a couple days. Finally I called in a favor from her. I pointed out when we first met she asked me to go get her television from her ex-boyfriend. I came home without pants. Reluctantly, she went to talk to him. Turns out that she was so convincing that he tried to kiss her. She broke his nose." He chuckled, thinking back. At the time Howard claimed to have slipped in the tub. Yeah, that ruse didn't last long.

Shaking her head, Amy had to laugh. Picturing it was pretty funny. Although, she doubted that Howard thought so. "I wonder why Penny never told me that story." She mused.

"Who knows." He honestly stopped trying to figure Penny out. "Have you spoken to her much recently?" Leonard was curious if Amy had mentioned their date to her, seeing as he had told the guys about it. And his intentions to keep seeing Amy.

"Not much. Just a few texts here and there. I'm working on it." She told him simply. "I think that I might try to have a girl's night soon. Maybe that will be easier at first."

Smiling, he nodded. "Let me know when and I'll have a guy's night. Distract the guys from the lack of female companionship for a few hours." If anything, they could have a DnD night or something. "I hope that works for you. I know that Penny feels bad, like she hurt you." He'd overheard her say something to Sheldon about it.

Amy didn't say anything more on it. There was no use focusing on something that was in the past, and that she couldn't change. Nor would she. Her best friend was happy, and she was enjoying the time with Leonard. Even if it wasn't much so far. "Enough about that." She said quickly. "We should find something else to talk about." Although, she wasn't sure what at the moment. "Or we can ride in silence. I don't mind." She'd never been one to be uncomfortable in silence.


	4. Don't be a jerk

If you don't like my story, or the basis...don't read it. Just because someone says something can never happen, doens't mean I can't enjoy writing it. Just because I think Amy and Leonard would be kinda cute together, doesn't give you the right to put me down for it. Don't be a jerk.


	5. Dinner and a movie

Amy and Leonard laughed through their dinner, exchanging funny stories back and forth. He told her some fun stories about the gang from before she was part of it, and she told him fun stories from girl's nights. It was interesting to him to see how she had changed, just from her stories. She held onto what made her Amy, but became so much more social. She evolved in a way.

After dinner, they made their way to the Galleria to pick a movie and walk around. They decided on a movie based on a true story. Having half an hour to kill, they opted to make a lap around the mall.

"Do you know how nice it is to not be forced into seeing some sappy movie with Jennifer Anaston in it?" Leonard told her as they walked away, tickets in hand.

Laughing, Amy shook her head. "Do you know how nice it is to have a say in the movie at all?" She replied.

"I second that. To be honest, the only reason I ever went to those movies in the first place was to get laid." He said, slightly embarrassed to actually admit that on their date. His eyes shot to his shoes for a moment as they walked.

"At least you'll admit that." She shrugged. "I've never had anything to use as leverage for sexual intercourse, so I wouldn't know." Amy said, not knowing what it was like to use sex to get her way. Leonard didn't say anything, having actually forgotten that Amy was a virgin. That was different for him. He didn't view it as bad, but after girlfriends like Penny and Priya, it was different.

"So, uh, anyway." He chuckled lightly, not knowing uncomfortable that topic would be. They could approach that when the time came. If it came. He wasn't getting ahead of himself.

Amy smiled over at him, slightly blushing. Any mention of sex around Sheldon usually gained a derogatory comment, a lecture, or him changing the subject. "So, have you told the guys about us going on dates?" She didn't know what was customary. Did they tell them they were going on dates, or did they only inform them if they became a couple? Had she been hanging out with Penny and Bernadette more, of course they'd talk about it. It was considered 'girl talk'.

Leonard shook his head. "Not really. I mean, everyone has someone to spend time with now. They notice a bit less when one of us is missing. I didn't know how to approach the subject, to be honest." He couldn't say they were a couple, and they'd only been on one date previously, so saying 'dating' felt odd. "I thought we could go with the flow, see how things go. We can see what feels comfortable to as us we get there."

Thinking it over, Amy agreed. "That works for me. If anyone asks about us spending time together, how should we handle that? I for one would prefer to tell them that while we're going on dates, we're simpyl enjoying each other's company at the moment." She thought out loud. "If that's okay for now?"

"I think that works well." He nodded, glancing around them. Many of the couples were teenagers, mixed in with larger groups. Leonard had never been part of those groups as a teenager. "No need to get ahead of ourselves, or hold back."

Neither said anything for a few minutes. First dates were always awkward, and it seemed to be worse for the two of them together. It wasn't like they had the usual 'get to know you questions' to go through. They'd known each other for some time now.

**Sorry it's short. I just wanted to get something out! I'll try to post again once or twice before I'm due at the end of the month, but I can't promise anything! **


	6. I'm sorry, guys!

I'm sorry guys. Life has been so hectic and crazy that I haven't had the chance to sit and focus on writing. Even if I did my brain wouldn't have let me.

I had my daughter July 2nd, and was in the hospital a couple days. There were slight complications, including the need for a c-section. Once we were home I was so worried about her I thought of nothing else.

Now that we're in the swing of things, I can get back to writing now and then. I plan to try to start a new chapter tonight, and hopefully will have it up at the latest tomorrow night. :)


	7. Girl's Night

After a few more weeks, and many more dates, Leonard and Amy were happy to officially become a couple. Amy had been easing more into the group again, trying to stop by now and then to chat. She never stayed too long, but it was progress.

Finally, she was comfortable enough to plan that girl's night out. Leonard suggested she plan it for Halo night. That way the guys would be busy and the girl's wouldn't feel the need to rush home. She agreed that was the best bet.

By Wednesday night, Amy was actually looking forward to spending time with Penny, Bernadette, and now Vickie. After work, she quickly got ready and wondered how the night would go. She left her house half an hour before she was supposed to meet the others at Penny's apartment. It gave her plenty of time to get there.

Knocking on Penny's door, she held the strap of her purse with the other.

"Hey Amy!" Penny grinned once she opened the door and stepped aside. As usual, Penny was beautiful Amy noted. "I've missed you." She said shutting the door and then hugging her.

"I've missed you, too, bestie." Amy said honestly. "Hello Bernadette. Hello Vickie." She smiled at the other two. Penny was wearing a little black dress and matching heels, Bernadette was wearing a simple red dress with a black cardigan, and Vickie was wearing a skirt and simple top.

The other two said their hellos and soon they were chatting away. Amy acted like nothing had ever happened. Penny avoided the topic of Sheldon as much as she could, although she knew it wouldn't last. Part of girl's night always ended up being about the stupid things their men did.

"So, how about we get out of here and head to the club? Get some drinks?" Vickie suggested, smirking.

"I second that." Bernadette agreed, earning the nods of Penny and Bernadette. The three stood at once and each smoothed out their clothes. "Howie was excited to play Halo with the guys." She added with a small chuckle.

"I would guess so. Now that all of them have girlfriends, it doesn't seem they get much guy time." Penny pointed out as she grabbed her purse. "Although, for Howard that's a major improvement." She teased, smirking at Bernadette.

Bernadette laughed. "He certainly has changed. He's less creepy now, and I get most of his jokes." She added, remembering their first date. He'd made a joke about her studying small organisms, and him being a small organism. She didn't get it until Penny explained it at work the next day. Then she felt silly.

As the girls made their way out of Penny's apartment, they could hear the guys playing across the hall. They all laughed when they heard Sheldon getting upset about being blown up. "You ever want to see something funny, you should see Sheldon lose to a girl at Halo. He says it's not fair for someone to be attractive and that good at it." She smirked.

"Sheldon's lost to a girl? Who?" Amy asked, having a feeling it was probably Penny. She couldn't think of many other woman who would play Halo with the guys.

Penny raised her hand and grinned before locking the door. "He was not a happy camper. The others found it funny."

No one said anything, but they did laugh. They were trying to picture Penny beating Sheldon at Halo. It was already funny enough when she mentioned pop culture and watched him try to figure it out.

The girls moved down the stairs, happy to simply be spending time with the girls.

**Sorry it's kinda short, trying to get back into the swing of it :) Hopefully I'll have another chapter soon. If there's anything you'd like to see- shoot me a PM and I'll consider it!**


	8. What's new with you?

Once they had all been carded and had their hands stamped, they made their way into the club. "I love this club!" Penny said to them, moving towards the bar. "Alright, I'd like a raspberry margarita." She smiled at the bartender, staring to sway to the music.

"I'll have Long Island Iced Tea." Bernadette smiled, turning to Vickie. "He's cute." She laughed, earning a nod.

Vickie waited for the other two to get their drinks before ordering what she wanted. "I'll just have a shot of Whiskey." She said simply. Amy looked over to her, surprised she didn't get a mixed drink like the other two. "I'm not a fan of girly drinks." She shrugged, shooting her drink back.

The bartender looked at Amy next. "I'll just have a glass of wine." She said meekly. The others had their tastes, she had hers. Nodding a thanks to the bartender, she took her drink and followed the others to a table. "So, what's new with everyone?" Amy asked, sipping her wine.

Penny shrugged. "Not much. I did that commercial I was telling everyone about. It should be out soon." She told them.

"Not much here, either. I was trying to talk Howie into taking a vacation, but everywhere I suggest is met with why we can't go there. Basically anywhere with too much sun is out. He turns into a lobster." Bernadette sighed, shaking her head.

"Raj has finally ditched the beer when talking to me." Vickie said proudly.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "How did Raj get a girlfriend, anyway? I was wondering how it worked with him needing to be drinking to even look at a female, let alone talk to her."

Vickie laughed. "Uh, that was Penny's doing." She said, nodding her head towards Penny. "I started to work at the Cheesecake Factory and the guys came in. I said I thought Raj was hot. She introduced us and I gave him my number. She'd already explained about his talking issue."

"Yeah, I had them come in one night when I had a bar shift. The drink he ordered was lacking in alcohol, not that he knew at the time." She smirked. "This went on for a little over a month, until finally I spilled the beans. By then he was so comfortable talking to her, knowing he had never had the alcohol, it just stuck. Nice to know my experiment worked."

"He still has his moments where he'll need a beer, but that's usually when he's overly stressed out and everything gets to him." Vickie explained. "What about you, we haven't had much of a chance to talk or get to know each other."

Amy smiled gently. "Well, Leonard and I decided to officially become a couple." She told the rest of them. Penny nearly choked on her drink, Bernadette stared at Amy, and Vickie chuckled.

"I thought you two were just hanging out?" Penny asked, in shock. She wasn't upset. It just wasn't the update on Amy's life that she expected!

"We were." She shrugged. "And after going on many dates, holding hands, and kissing, we figured it was time."

Bernadette smiled. "I'm happy for you guys." She said, glancing at Penny, wondering what she was thinking.

Back at the apartment the guys were getting into Halo. "Man, it's been too long!" Raj exclaimed as he blew up Howard.

"It really has." Leonard agreed, knowing that Sheldon was probably cursing them in his head for messing up his schedule to begin with.

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see why it's been so long." Sheldon added, wanting this conversation over so their complete attention could be on the game. "Despite us each having a female companion, except for Leonard, there is no reason why our usual nightly schedule needs to be interrupted." He said, shaking his head in disdain.

"Excuse me?" Leonard asked, taking a quick glance at his best friend and room mate.

"Leonard, you know I take no pleasure in pointing out that the three of us have girlfriends, while you do not." He knew that he'd been hanging out with Amy, but that didn't make her his girlfriend. As Sheldon remembered pointed out when he was hanging out with Amy himself.

Leonard smirked to himself. "You couldn't be more wrong." He said simply.

"There are no variations of 'wro- wait a minute. Are you telling me that you are now dating Amy Farrah Fowler?" Sheldon asked, pausing the game and earning a look from Raj and Howard.

"I am." He said proudly.

Sheldon looked back at the television and shrugged. "Okay." At that he unpaused the game.

Leonard was surprised as Sheldon's lack of reaction. "Really? That's it? 'Okay'?" He said, pausing the game himself.

"Dude, he doesn't care. He's dating Penny. I'm sure that she's more then taken his mind off of Amy." Raj pointed out.

"Raj is right. I do not own Amy. I'm dating Penny, Leonard. How do you think she would feel if I got upset that you were dating my ex-girlfriend? Not only that, but no where in the room mate agreement does it state that you cannot date her." He pointed out logically.

"You're taking this quite well, Sheldon. I'm proud of you." Leonard smiled.

"He is. You're not going to poison him, are you?" Howard asked.

"No, no. Although, my mother is already praying for my soul. I'm sure she'll be praying for you now, too." Sheldon sighed, shaking his head.

And that was that. Leonard unpaused the game and left it at that. He knew Sheldon, though. He could 'snap' at any moment.


	9. Coitus?

The girls had lost count of how many drinks they had consumed after about an hour. Penny had turned down many offers to dance, as had Bernadette. "Ya know, if you had told me a few years ago that I would be dating a genius and turning down these hot guys...I'd have laughed!" Penny shook her head. "I mean, it was weird enough dating Leonard! Let alone Sheldon!" She added.

"What luck. My bestie and I can compare notes." Amy added with a smile.

"I warn you now- Leonard's a noisy little dude in the sack!" Penny told Amy before downing another shot and making a face. "I should stop."

Amy didn't know what to say. They hadn't gotten there yet, and she had no experience. A small blush played over her cheeks.

Bernadette looked over at her, curious. "Amy, are you still a virgin?" The likely hood that she'd slept with Sheldon were next to impossible. However, Bernadette had been shocked before.

The three girls were staring at Amy, waiting for an answer. Slowly nodding, she licked her lips. Penny mouthed the word 'wow, and the other two just let that fact sink in. Amy had longed for that connection, but had never been even close to sleeping with Sheldon.

With a new confidence, she stood up straighter. "I'm sick of being a virgin! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to proposition my boyfriend to sleep with me." She announced before making her way towards the door, slightly wobbling.

It took a moment for her proclamation to sink in. The others followed as soon as it hit. "Wait, you're going to sleep with Leonard?" Penny asked as they walked out into the fresh air.

"I'm gonna try!" Amy nodded, hailing a taxi for the four of them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You've had a lot to drink." Bernadette asked, concerned.

"Of course it's a good idea! I'm a virgin, Bernadette!" She said as they filled the back of the taxi, causing the taxi driver to look at them funny.

After some time they pulled up in front of the apartment building. One by one, they wobbled into the lobby and up the stairs. "You guys can go to Penny's if you want." Amy said, not caring if they joined her at Leonard's or not.

"No, no. I wanna see how this turns out." Vickie admitted.

Once they reached the door to the apartment, Amy straightened out her hair and took a deep breath. Putting her hand on the door handle, she turned in and walked in. "Leonard!" She grinned.

The guys jumped and looked over to see their very drunk females. "How much have you had to drink?" Leonard asked, getting up.

"Oh just...a lot." She admitted. "You and me need to have sex." She added, closing the distance between them awkwardly.

The others stared at the couple. "Amy, in all honesty, do you want Leonard of all people to be your first?" Sheldon asked. "If I've learned anything over the years from living with him it's that he's not only quite vocal, it's that it's not long lived."

"Shut up, Sheldon." Leonard snapped. "Come on, let me get you some coffee."

"I will not shut up." Everyone's eyes turned to Sheldon. They all knew when he was about to go off on a rant. "I may no longer be in a relationship with Amy Farrah Fowler, but that doesn't mean I can sit by and watch her make such a wrong decision." He said, shaking his head. "Amy, I would think that you wouldn't want to jeopardize so many friendships by sleeping with my best friend!"

Amy clamped her hand over her mouth and made her way to the bathroom before she could retort. "Sheldon, what is your problem? You're dating Penny!" Leonard snapped. By now Penny had retreated to her own apartment to throw up. Bernadette slowly moved to sit with Howard, and Vickie shut the door but didn't move much farther into the apartment.

"Leonard, do you recall when I told you 'not for you'? Because I meant that!" He retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "There are very few things in life that are constant. My spot, the fact that in our group of friends I'm by far the most intelligent, and that Amy is not for you!"

The look on Leonard's face was pure confusion. "So, you don't want to be her boyfriend, but I'm not allowed, either? Just earlier you said you were okay with it!"

"Hey, guys, I think I'm gonna go." Howard said, getting up to leave.

"Us, too..." Vickie agreed, knowing that the arguement would last quite some time.

"That was before I heard Amy ask for coitus!" Sheldon glared, ignoring Howard and the others.

"You are unbelievable!" Leonard yelled back as Amy emerged from the hall. "Amy, can I sleep on your couch tonight?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Of course." She said, looking between the two. She'd heard bits and peices from the bathroom, but was too drunk to ask about it.


	10. Update

Working on a couple new chapters tonight. I hope to always have one ready now, just in case life gets in the way. I've had some personal challenges recently, that topped with a little man starting school, and an infant who believes sleep is for the weak (and that she should be held 99% of the day lol) makes it difficult.

I'm also working on my challenge piece, and hope to start posting that within the next couple weeks.

Thank you guys for continuing to read my work, and for being so patient. It means a lot to me. :)


	11. Coffee and a talk

Amy fell asleep on the way to her apartment, her head against the window. Neither had said much on the way down the stairs. Leonard wasn't exactly sure how much of Sheldon's little outburst that she had heard. Amy wasn't sure how to address the little she caught. If anything, she needed to have a long discussion with Sheldon about it. It bothered her that now he was so concerned about it.

Stopping at Dunkin Donuts on the way, he ordered her a black coffee, unsure how she preferred it. He could fix it at her apartment. He'd glance at her when they were stopped at the lights, wondering what went on in her head to ask him to sleep with her in front of everyone. Her drinking was probably to blame. That, and drinking with Penny.

Penny wasn't exactly discreet about things like sex.

Once they pulled into a parking space, he gently shook her shoulder. "Amy, we're at your apartment." He said, picking up her coffee. As he slid out of his car, he chuckled as she sat up. Her hair had moved slightly, looking disheveled on one side.

"I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry." She said, getting out as she let out a small yawn.

Leonard smiled and shook his head. "It's nor problem. I know what drinking with Penny is like." He admitted, thinking of the time she ended up throwing up in the sink while he did the same in the toilet. "So, how much of Sheldon's outburst did you hear?" He asked, holding the door open for her to the building.

"From the part where he started talking about the constants in his life." She told him simply. "He doesn't take change well, you know that. He'll come around. It was my fault he got upset. I shouldn't have brought up coitus in front of him."

"Yeah, he's a stickler for routine." He sighed. Living with someone who hated change could be difficult at times. Although, knowing what you were having for dinner on any given day was kinda nice.

They walked up the stairs in an awkward silence. Leonard wanted to ask about the sex, as did Amy. Neither knew how to bring it up. Just blurt it out? Or ease into it.

"Well, here's my apartment." Amy said, unlocking her door and letting him in. "Would you prefer the couch or a trundle bed?" She asked. Shutting the door and locking it, she removed her purse and set it aside.

"I'll take the couch for tonight. I'd prefer we not take the step to sex when you're drunk. I'd feel bad." He admitted, handing her the coffee.

Amy nodded as she took the coffee and moved towards the kitchen. "Understandable, however, it is something I want to do, Leonard." She admitted. Removing the lid off the cup, she added some sugar and milk. Moving back to the living room, she sat next to him on the couch and sipped her coffee.

"How about we talk about it again when you haven't been drinking with Penny. Or drinking at all, I should say." He was mentally kicking himself. He hadn't gotten laid since him and Penny broke up, and did want to sleep with Amy.

Setting her coffee on the table, she shifted to face him. "Is your objection the face that I'm a virgin, and you're worried that in the morning when I'm sober I'll regret it?"

"Well, yeah." He admitted, wringing his hands together.

Deciding not to push the issue further, Amy returned to drinking her coffee. "Do you work in the morning?" She asked, wondering if he would have to leave early.

Leonard shook his head. "Nope. I'm all yours for breakfast if you like." He grinned, hoping that would perk up her mood.


	12. Breakfast

The next morning, Amy awoke to the smell of toast, bacon, and eggs. It was nice, but confusing. She didn't have any bacon in the apartment. Stretching after she sat up, she yawned. She recalled last night, and knew that their friends were probably talking about that. That would be awkward when she saw them again. Deciding not to dwell on that, and to deal with it when the time came, she got up and slipped her robe on.

"Goodmorning, Leonard." She smiled as she entered the living room.

"Goodmorning. I hope you don't mind, I decided to make you breakfast. I ran to the store this morning to get bacon." He explained as he plated their food. "I thought a home made meal would be nice."

Amy sat at the table and watched him. "Thank you." She said as he set her plate in front of her. "Did you sleep well?"

Leonard nodded. "I did. That's about the only bonus of being short. You fit on a couch with no problem." A smirk played on his lips. "How about you? You look well rested."

"I did, actually. I think that because I drank, I was more tired. I didn't wake up once. At least this time I don't have a hangover." The first time she drank she had a horrible hangover. She recalled Skyping with Sheldon during it. This was a far nicer morning.

"I'm glad. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up with a hangover. I didn't know how much you had to drink."

"Just wine." It didn't tell him how much, but it was buch better then what the others were drinking. Taking a bite of her toast she couldn't help thinking that she hoped they would have more mornings like this.

They ate in silence for a bit more. It wasn't awkward, it was peaceful. They simply enjoyed being around each other. Leonard took it as a good sign, that they were headed in a good direction.

Towards the end of their meal, Leonard finally spoke up after taking a sip of his juice. "So, did you want to discuss last night?" He didn't know if now that she was sober if she still wanted to sleep with him.

"You mean about me asking you to have sex with me in front of all our friends?" Amy asked as if she was asking if the sky was blue. She didn't seemed phased, but her stomach was in knots.

Chuckling, he nodded. "Yeah, that." At least she wouldn't beat around the bush.

"If you're wondering if I was serious about it, I am. I should have waited until we were alone, however. Or until you made a move." From everything she saw in movies, guys usually made the first move towards sex.

"Good to know. And, yes, you should have. The others didn't need to hear that, although I don't blame you. I blame drinking and Penny rubbing off on you." He was teasing her, knowing that Amy adored Penny. "I didn't want to make a move on you and make you uncomfortable, to be honest. I'm used to getting rejected."

Amy understood where he was coming from. Amy had changed since meeting Penny, but in her mind it was a good thing. At least socially. "At least you've really dated and had intercourse. I had Sheldon." She told him. It wasn't supposed to make him feel bad, she had truly cared about Sheldon. They just weren't compatable.

He sat back once he was done and nodded. "True. I just don't want you to sleep with me because you feel like you have to, and then regret it." That was the last thing he wanted. "I didn't want our first time, your first time, to be when you had been drinking." He put it that way because once they were comfortable sleeping together, then it wouldn't bother him.

"Well, what about now? I'm sober." She smiled at him, her eyes lit up with hope.

"You mean right now?" He asked, wanting to verify that's what she was saying.

"Right now. Take me into my bedroom and ravish me." Amy grinned, motioning back to her room.

It took Leonard a second, but he got up and agreed. She slid out of her chair and moved to walk with him. "Do you have condoms?" He stopped as they walked through the living room.

"I bought them after we started making out. I was hoping we'd get to use them." She admitted before he started to kiss them, making it impossible to watch where they were going.


	13. Things do change

Amy woke up with her head resting on Leonard's shoulder and his arms around her. Smiling, she shifted slightly, causing him to stir.

"Hm. Sorry." He mumbled, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. Sitting up, she moved his arm and put her glasses on.

"What are you sorry for?" Amy honestly hoped that he wasn't sorry for sleeping with her.

Leonard finally fully awoke, looking around. Finding his glasses on the nightstand, he put them on and looked at her. "Oh, nothing. It's my go-to response." He reassured her, knowing it wasn't the first time he'd apologized to a woman in bed for nothing.

Amy nodded, trusting him, and smiled. "I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join me?" She was still in shock that she had lost her virginity to Leonard, but very happy about it. What they were supposed to do after was a mystery to her. They'd figure out in time what worked for them.

Leaning over, Leonard gently kissed her arm. "How about this." He started, moving to sit up. "You go shower, I'll run home, shower, and change. After, I'll pick you up, we can go to a movie, and then we can go back to my place for dinner." It might be slightly awkward at first, but Sheldon had to realize that he didn't own Amy, and he sure as hell couldn't control Leonard. There had been many times where Leonard had "knuckled under" to keep Sheldon happy, but that was getting old. Sheldon was like a big kid at times. He would throw a temper tantrum when he didn't get his way.

"I'd like that, although if Sheldon starts in I'll want to leave." She told him, reaching over and grabbing her robe. Slipping it on, she stood up. "Would you like me to walk you out?" Amy offered, tying the sash around her waist.

"No, I'll let my self out." He smiled at her before slipping out of bed and getting dressed. "Is there a paticular movie you'd like to see?" Leonard asked, tightening his belt.

Amy was giddy already and chuckled. "Surprise me."

With a small nod, Leonard moved around to kiss her gently. "I'll call you when I'm on my way." He told her before kissing her once more.

Watching him leave, she waited a moment before moving to the bathroom to shower. Her mind was in a daze. She'd finally experienced what she'd heard so much about. Although the movies made losing your virginity out to be much worse.


	14. Fish pedicures and loofahs

This chapter is for the lovely CrowMomma :)

"So, how are you and Leonard?" Penny asked, holding a dress up to herelf and looking in the mirror. The girls were planning a night out, seeing as the guys were craving a DnD night. However, they refused to let the girls play again. Amy had chosen a modest outfit, as usual. Bernadette was wearing a simple red dress with black flats. It was Penny that couldn't decide what to wear.

Amy smiled and smoothed her hair, as it was something she did when pleased. "We're doing great." She said, her eyes lighting up. "We just work." They had reached the point where Leonard slept over more often then not. Amy didn't want to sleep over at Leonard's because Sheldon liked to make snide remarks towards them about sex. Or about how they were bound to fail, that statistically, they shouldn't have even made it past a few weeks.

"I'm glad!" Penny replied, turning to look at her friends. "I didn't think you guys would go together, but you just...do." She didn't hold anything against either of them, seeing as she was dating Sheldon. Shaking off the thought, she moved to her bathroom and left the door cracked.

"What about you and Sheldon? How are you two?" Bernadette asked. The gang had been busy the past few months, so it was hard to really catch up. The girl's texted, but even then it was short lived.

Penny was hoping that no one would ask, but of course they did. "Uh, not so hot right now. We're just having a rough patch." She admitted, pulling off her tank top. "He's been really stressed out at work, which doesn't help. He's been trying to work out this equation for weeks, and he'll get one step closer to fall two steps behind." It wasn't an excuse, but they knew Sheldon. "That, and I've been working doubles at the Cheesecake Factory a lot, so we don't see each other as much. When we do, we have a habit of snapping at each other." She said, pulling the dress over her head.

Bernadette and Amy looked at each other. Amy knew Sheldon better then Bernadette, but you didn't need to know him more then 10 minutes to get what Penny was saying. Sheldon was a pain in the ass on a good day.

"Well, hopefully a night of relaxing with friends will help you both." Bernadette said as Penny came out.

"Yeah, hopefully." Penny made it clear in those two words she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Can you zip me up?" She asked, turning around.

Amy got up and helped her best friend before getting an idea. "Why don't we go do something different?" She suggested. "Like the stuff I suggested for Bernadette's bachlorette party!"

The other two didn't look keen on the idea. "Like that Native American thing?" Penny asked, not sure if she wanted to get mud on her dress.

"No! We can do the Korean baths!" Amy exclaimed. "Don't worry, we can use the loofahs. And then after, we can go get fish pedicures." She thought that sounded a little more down Penny's road.

"Fish...pedicures?"

"Yeah, you put your feet in a pond, and these fish nibble at them. They eat the dead skin. I've heard they work wonders."

"Well, alright." Penny agreed, slightly hesitant at the idea of letting fish nibble on her feet.

After the details were ironed out, the girls headed out. Amy was looking forward to her kind of girl's night. Bernadette and Penny agreed that even though Amy's ideas seemed out there, there was no harm trying. If they didn't like either activity, they just wouldn't go again.


	15. Thank you!

Thank you for all your kind words.

I wanted to post a thank you note to everyone who has read my stories, and asked for more. I am a stay at home mom right now, and besides my kids, you guys make me happiest. I look forward to your excitement in a new chapter. Your encouragement makes me want to work as fast as I can to give you more. When I first started writing fanfictions, I was scared, and worried. I hoped I'd be even a 10th as good as the authors I had read. I never expected to have so many people like my stories!

So, again, thank you. You guys are awesome.

Lots of love,

Brittiny


End file.
